Wounded Love
by Sweethana
Summary: Sakura sente-se despedaçada, com o coração partido quando Sasuke volta e declara seu amor por outra, mas ela encontra conforto nos braços de quem menos espera.


Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse...... XD

Authora: BlueMoon-Hime ( eu pedi previa autorização para a tradução da fic de bluemoon-hime)

Titulo: Wounded love

Sakura vagava á toa por Konocha tarde da noite em plena chuva. A luz da lua a guiando. Lágrimas caiam pela sua pele marfim. Muitos pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça no momento, mas o mais importante era:

"Por que ela?"

Mais lágrimas caíram dos olhos esmeraldas enquanto ela olhava a lua. Isso era tão _ela. _Sakura sabia que não podia culpar Sasuke ou Hinata. Sabia que o amor acontecia misteriosamente e ninguém tinha controle sobre quem iria se apaixonar. Não era culpa deles, nem de Sasuke ou da garota de olhos perolados. Mas era muito doloroso para Sakura imaginar. Ela tinha amado Sasuke por tanto tempo, e não sabia nada sobre como amar outra pessoa, tinha até juntado Naruto com outra e sabia que ele estava feliz com Temari. Até Lee tinha seguido em frente.

O modo como ela via agora, era ninguém havia sobrado para ela.

Sakura parou e desabou encostada em um muro alto de mármore que vinha seguindo. Ela não conseguia segurar por muito tempo. Então chorou, chorou sem nenhuma intenção de parar. Estava tão consumida em lágrimas e em uma infelicidade insuportável, que não ouviu os curiosos passos que se aproximavam dela. A pessoa pulou do muro e se ajoelhou ao seu lado. Sakura pulou surpresa ao vê-lo. Olhou para sua face e viu longos cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados sem fim. As lágrimas jorraram de novo á vista daqueles olhos.. "N-Neji-san?" Ela murmurou em choque.

"O que você está fazendo aqui Haruno?" Neji perguntou colocando-a de pé sem qualquer traço de emoção no rosto. Um sorriso triste crispou em sua feição. Era engraçado ver como ele se parecia com Hinata, e agia como Sasuke. As duas coisas que ela estava procurando evitar.

"Por que você está evitando minha prima e o Uchiha?" Neji perguntou incomodado em ser comparado com o Uchiha.

Sakura corou. Ela disse aquilo em voz alta?

"Bem?" Neji insistiu.

Aparentemente sim. Sakura suspirou para acalmar seus nervos e preparou-se para dizer alto seus sentimentos que ela havia mantido em segredo desde que ela veio pega-los no dia anterior.

"SasukeretornouedeclarouseuamorporHinatanãopormimeHinatadissequeoamavatambémeparapiorareudescobriqueelesmantinhamumrelacionamentesecretonoanoqueelefoiembora."(traduzindo: "Sasuke retornou e declarou seu amor por Hinata, não por mim, e Hinata disse que o amava também, e para piorar eu descobri que eles mantinham um relacionamento secreto no ano que ele foi embora.") Sakura disse de uma vez só, olhando para Neji, esperando que ele a pedisse para repetir. Mas o que ela viu foi ele olhando-a pensativamente.

"Então você está triste, porque o amor da sua vida estava apaixonado por outra e por enquanto ainda continua." Ele afirmou. Sakura concordou.

Neji suspirou, "Eu conheço sua dor Haruno." Sakura o olhou perplexa. Como ela poderia conhecer a dor dela?

Neji respondeu a pergunta muda, "Eu me senti exatamente do mesmo que jeito que você se sente agora, quando eu soube de TenTen e Lee. Eu nunca soube o quanto eu a amava até perde-la." Um centelha de tristeza e dor passou rapidamente pelos olhos de Neji, mas o suficiente para Sakura notar.

"E aquele sentimento de nunca mais ser capaz de amar novamente consumindo você." Sakura suspirou se apoiando no ombro de Neji enquanto eles sentavam-se encostados no muro do Hyuuga.

Neji olhou para ela de canto de olhos. "Bem esse sentimento eventualmente sara, eu acho, talvez mais cedo do que você espera."

Sakura ficou confusa com as palavras ditas, até que ela registrou seu significado, dor queimou dentro dela. " V-Você achou outra p-pessoa?" Ela perguntou, mascarando a dor que continuava a crescer dentro dela, no mero pensamento dessa pessoa ao seu lado com outra.

Neji acenou confirmando todo o medo de Sakura.

Sakura machucou-se mais do que ela pensou ser humanamente possível. Ela não tinha nem idéia como ela tornou-se afeiçoada a ele naquele momento sentados na chuva. O suficiente para ele afetar ela como ele estava fazendo agora. Mas Sakura poderia somente desejar o melhor para ele, e se esse pessoa não era ela, quem era ela para argumentar? Então ela aprisionou seus sentimentos, e encarou Neji com o melhor e mais forçado sorriso que ela poderia fazer. "Bem ela é sortuda, de ter alguém como você para amá-la. Eu desejo para ambos muita sorte!" Ela falou com falso entusiasmo e um sorriso doce.

Neji virou-se para encará-la. "Bem eu duvido que ela sinta o mesmo por mim. Veja eu só realmente a conheci agora, ainda que tenha a conhecido por um longo tempo." Sakura parecia confusa. Quem poderia ser essa garota misteriosa? Uma aldeã que retornou? Talvez uma amizade de infância? Sakura olhou para Neji, ela sabia que o amor da vida dele, ele decidiria. Ela não tinha escolha a não ser apoiá-lo. Ela colocou o sorriso falso de novo, "Eu tenho certeza que sim! Quer dizer quem não iria querê-lo!? Você é bondoso, atencioso, forte, e sem mencionar inegavelmente sexy." Sakura calou sua boca com as mãos, ela praticamente tinha se entregado!

Neji sorriu afetado, "Você realmente me acha sexy?" Sakura corou desconfortável enquanto olhava para seu colo, acenando.

"Você gosta de mim? Neji perguntou num tom serio. Sakura não tinha mais controle do seu corpo, então acenou de novo corado ferozmente.

Ela sentiu seu queixo ser erguido e uma leve pressão nos lábio. Seus olhos estalaram abertos com o inesperado senso de prazer que tomava conta de seu corpo como uma corrente elétrica passando pelo seu sistema. Neji afastou-se e sorriu para a figura enrubescida. "Eu acho que você estava certa. Ela realmente se sente do mesmo jeito." Sakura afastou-se dele enquanto uma onde re rubor cobriu-a.

"V-você gosta de m-mim!? Ganiu em surpresa. Neji sorriu de novo e puxou-a de encontro ao seu peito enquanto ele permanecia apoiado.

"Sim, agora fica quieta". Ele então a beijou novamente. Enquanto eles se beijavam o sol começou a nascer, sinalizando um novo dia, novo amor, nova vida. Tudo verdade para nossa recém curada kuinochi Sakura.

**The End**

Desculpe pessoal, mas resolvi postar de novo, pois eu vi que tinha alguns errinhos e tal. Bem espero que tenham gostado da tradução. Por favor deixem um review, se vocês gostaram, estou trabalhando em outras traduções, se quiserem mais!!! XD


End file.
